Spike the hedgehog
Biography Spike is always serious and rarely ever smiles, because of how he was raised by the government. he hides his emotions and gets quick to anger when bothered. as he is stern, he is also sensitive. he was sent away to go live with the government by his parents while they fought in the war against Omega. while he was there, he was constantly bullied and physically abused by his twin brother, Sukra, and when he tried to tell people about it, they ignored his cries for help. soon he got used to it, and lost his trust in everyone. Family Spike has three siblings: Jacke Ellie and Sukra. he has two daughters: Violet and Annemarie. Love life Spike fell in love with his high school classmate, Platinum at first sight. he became close friends with her, and a few years later, he asked her out. she said yes, and he was overjoyed. he treated her with respect and protected her as much as he could, and fighting along her side as well. along the line, the two got more serious in the relationship, and Spike proposed to Platinum. she said yes and they got married. because of work complications, they had to put off the honeymoon until later. when the time came, they made love at a romantic island resort. Platinum got pregnant the second time they had sex, and she gave birth to a baby girl named Annemarie. after 14 years had passed, Platinum casually divorced Spike. this shocked and deeply hurt Spike. he thought that they were happy together. he got angry at a guy named Joshua, the man who Platinum had left him for, and attacked him several times. after getting over Platinum, Spike settled down at the Nega world and raised Annemarie with the help of some old friends. soon after, he met up with a close friend, Sujii and the two started talking again. Sujii started to fall in love with Spike, and wanted to be his mate. he seduced Spike at a party, and the two mated. Spike bit Sujii's neck, and Sujii got pregnant. Soon enough, Spike lost interest quickly and left Sujii, and headed to the Underworld for some research he was doing for work. the king, Coltrane, found Spike very attractive and ordered his men to grab him and take him to the castle. Spike was furious at Coltrane for forcing him to stay, but Coltrane didn't care. he made his servants tie Spike up and lay him down on Coltrane's bed. Coltrane felt Spike up and down, trying to find his sensitive spot, and when he did, Spike couldn't take it anymore. he let Coltrane have his way with him and the two mated. Coltrane bit his neck and Spike became an Underworldian. Trivia *He keeps this a secret, but Spike is actually a Dark. *His real name is Robert, he dislikes his name so his nickname is Spike. *Spike's voice sounds like this guys. Category:Dark Category:Married OCs Category:Bisexuals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Underworldian